Just say yes
by YulyPotterGranger
Summary: La música sigue reproduciéndose mientras la relación de Harry y Hermione pende de los acordes. ¿Cómo poder dar voz a sus deseos y temores si no son capaces de hablarse sin pelear? Harry deberá encontrar su camino de regreso al corazón de Hermione. Mientras ésta deberá escuchar algo aparte del lamento de sus recuerdos.
**JUST SAY YES**

Éste oneshot participó en el reto "I 3 music Harmusic" del grupo en facebook Harmony hasta la tumba!; con el cual gané el primer lugar.

Pero antes de leer, pongan en su reproductor de música las siguientes canciones en el orden a continuación:

1\. Ingrid Michaelson – How we love

2\. John Mayer – Say what you need to say

3\. Matchbox Twenty – If you're gone

4\. One Republic – Stop and stare

5\. Snow Patrol – Just say yes

* * *

El reproductor de música seguía sonando en medio del silencio, un solitario CD giraba en el interior, la melodía y la letra navegaban como olas efervescentes chocando en la gran habitación.

Hermione, parada en un extremo, mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana, observando el constante repiqueteo de la lluvia contra la grava del patio principal, la voz afligida de la cantante hacía sentir a su corazón aún más melancólico.

Una mirada profunda al vidrio frente a ella, reflejó su acongojada expresión; y observando sobre su hombro, vislumbró a Harry, aun parado junto a la puerta, listo para marcharse como le había pedido minutos atrás.

 _I knew a man who was afraid to love_

 _To lay his heart on the bathroom rug_

 _His drank his coffee in the same old mug_

 _And sat in silence 'til the world fell numb_

Su suspiro creó un vaho contra el cristal, mordiendo su labio inferior al mismo tiempo en que desviaba la mirada. Su frente se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana.

Carros pasando en la calle, arrojando olas de agua estancada hacia las aceras cuando las llantas caían en un bache inundado por lluvia. Todos ellos dirigiéndose a un destino. Unos pocos con suerte serían recibidos por cálidos brazos al llegar a ahí.

Hermione sintió envidia por aquellos a los que no los recibiría nadie. Si esos "afortunados" supieran la cuerda floja en la cual se balanceaban.

 _Until the day when a girl came by_

 _She had eyes like the rising tide_

 _He felt a sharpness deep inside_

 _The king of ache that can't be satisfied_

Una gota corrió desde el inicio de la ventana hasta perderse de vista, la mirada de Hermione siguiéndola. Una perfecta imitación de las lágrimas aglomeradas en sus ojos, y sin embargo era incapaz de dejar salir.

No porque sabía que una vez iniciara, jamás terminaría. Igual que el inestable clima inglés.

Al igual que su relación, la cual hasta minutos atrás, ella juraba jamás acabaría. Pero ahora, ahora ella debía mantenerse fuerte mientras Harry seguía indiferente ante la colisión de su ser.

 _We hate the rain when it fills up our shoes_

 _But how we love when it washes our cars_

 _We love to love when it fills up the room_

 _But when it leaves oh we're cursing the stars_

Un relámpago en la lejanía la hizo aguardar por el inminente sonido que avecinaba devastación. Los ecos de las cosas siendo arrojadas momentos atrás, junto a los gritos y reclamos incesantes, la hicieron cerrar los ojos al escuchar el estallido del trueno.

Un murmullo tras su espalda le hizo darse cuenta que Harry se había movido de su lugar. ¿A dónde?, no lo sabía.

Quizás finalmente había decidido actuar. O tal vez la había escuchado y estaba dirigiéndose a la salida.

 _So he turned to the radio_

 _And he went to a picture show_

 _Tried to find someone else who knows_

 _All the hurt that a heart can hold_

La música subió tenuemente. Suspiros susurrados al oído conforme el sonido de la guitarra se mezclaba con el de la lluvia.

Quizás si se concentraba en la letra, en los acordes, podría olvidar por unos segundos lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Lo que estaba perdiendo.

Podría llenar el silencio con música.

 _She smelled like cinnamon and winter clove_

 _And sparked like firewood inside a stove_

 _Wanted to ask her just to sit and stay_

 _Instead he watched as she walked away_

Un ligero crujido, reconocimiento llegando a sus sentidos cuando el picaporte fue girado. Una lágrima se liberó por fin de sus ojos mieles. Su pecho se estrujo, advirtiéndole de un corazón roto mientras su garganta escocía por los sollozos silenciados.

Súplicas acudiendo a sus labios temblorosos. Remordimiento cortándole el aliento.

Determinación plantándola donde estaba, borrando las lágrimas con manos trémulas.

 _We hate the rain when it fills up our shoes_

 _But how we love when it washes our cars_

 _We love to love when it fills up the room_

 _But when it leaves oh we're cursing the stars_

Si tan sólo no estuviera tan enamorada, tan entregada a él; dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación no sería ningún esfuerzo.

Pero toda su vida estaba ligada a Harry. Y, aun así, nada de eso importó en su relación.

Al menos, no para él, quien se dedicó a poner trabas en cada paso que daban mientras ella luchaba por guiarlos hacia su final feliz.

 _Ohhhh ohhh_

 _Ohhhh ohhh_

 _We hate the rain when it fills up our shoes_

 _But how we love when it washes our cars_

 _We love to love when it fills up the room_

 _But when it leaves oh we're cursing the stars_

Un final feliz que ahora se les escapaba de las manos, como la lluvia cayendo en el exterior. La maldijo en silencio.

* * *

Minutos habían pasado, el picaporte se sentía como brasa ardiendo en su mano, pero aun así Harry era incapaz de soltarlo. Lo único que necesitaba hacer era halarlo y entonces la puerta se abriría, mostrándole la salida.

Pero el valor lo dejó en el momento en que escuchó la respiración contenida de Hermione, haciéndolo dudar de su propia resolución.

¿Qué hacer?, se preguntó.

 _Take out of your wasted honor_

 _Every little past frustration_

 _Take all your so called problems_

 _Better put them in quotations_

Hermione había puesto fin a su relación, es de lo único que estaba seguro después de una larga y apasionada discusión cargada de reproches y excusas.

Han terminado después de más de tres años de estar juntos.

Ella alegó su falta de interés.

Él reprochó su exageración por todo.

Ella respondió a gritos con argumentos.

Y él sólo encontró obstáculos en su razonamiento.

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

¿No la amaba?, ¿no le importaba lo suficiente para gritar a los cuatro vientos su adoración por ella?

Sacudió la cabeza, negando en silencio.

Ella era su todo. Pero ahora. Ahora Hermione lo alejaba, pidiéndole tiempo.

¿Qué podía hacer él contra sus deseos?, Hermione lo doblegaba con una mirada, con una palabra.

 _Walkin' like a one man army_

 _Fightin' with the shadows in your head_

 _Livin' out the same old moment_

 _Knowin' you'd be better off instead_

 _If you could only_

Si tan sólo las cosas no se hubieran jodido tan mal entre ellos.

Pero Hermione estaba decidida a una separación. Y él, ni siquiera era capaz de abrir una maldita puerta.

¿Qué hacer?, se repitió. ¿Qué decir?, ¿cómo quedarse sabiendo que ella no lo quería ahí?

Harry no podía forzarla a permanecer a su lado.

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

Hermione tenía razón, como siempre. Tal vez lo de ellos sólo era un amor juvenil. Un par de amigos queriendo alcanzar algo que no estaba destinado para ellos.

La realización de eso le causó un dolor en el estómago.

El rechinido de la puerta al ser abierta le causó más miedo que la peor pesadilla. Sabiendo que, al salir, ya no habría marcha atrás.

 _Have no fear for givin' in_

 _Have no fear for givin' over_

 _You better know that in the end_

 _It's better to say too much_

 _Than to never to say what you need to say again_

Otro sonido ahogado, otro latido perdido en su corazón. Y un golpe a la madera, cerrándola de golpe, alejando a los demás.

¿A quién quería engañar?, él no quería que esto terminara, él no podía perder a Hermione. Y si ella quería que esto acabara definitivamente, se lo tendría que decir de frente, pero no sin antes realmente escucharlo, sentenció con firmeza, dando media vuelta.

Hermione se giró hacia él, su entrecejo fruncido con incomprensión.

 _Even if your hands are shakin'_

 _And your faith is broken_

 _Even as the eyes are closin'_

 _Do it with a heart wide open_

 _A wide heart_

Los labios de Harry se separaron, una exhalación silenciosa saliendo de ellos, en contraste con la decidida voz masculina cantando en el reproductor de música.

Decir lo que necesitaba decir, era aún más difícil que las acciones en sí, meditó.

Más al ver la humedad en las pestañas castañas. ¿Cómo luchar por ella?, ¿cómo recuperarla, recuperarse de esto si al final la perdía?

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to_

 _Say what you need to_

— ¿Qué puedo decir?, — se encontró Harry preguntándole — tú ya has decidido por ambos — murmuró con la voz ronca.

Hermione sintió las lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

— Porque jamás tomaste voz en esto…

Harry desvió la mirada, mordiendo sus labios con frustración.

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

No era tan simple. ¿Qué podía decir él?; ¿que lo lamentaba?, ¿que no podía vivir sin ella?, ¿qué haría las cosas mejor?, ¿que, si era necesario gritar su amor, recitarlo en una poesía, escribirlo en granito, lo que sea, lo haría?

Eso Hermione lo sabía muy bien; se había enfrentado a Voldemort, por Merlín.

Entonces, ¿de qué servía que hablara?; ella no lo escucharía.

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Say what you need to say_

Pero aun así…

— ¡Te amo!… — clamó con convicción — Por favor, no nos dejes terminar. No así… No aquí, no ahora — su voz clara, firme. Sus ojos irradiando el ruego de su perdón y comprensión.

* * *

Hermione bajó la mirada, incapaz de seguirlo contemplando sin palabras para responder. ¿Cómo no terminar si su relación jamás había iniciado?, se preguntó.

Tres años de besos robados, palabras que parecían clandestinas y noches que empezaron a hurtadillas. Ella no podía seguir así. Ellos no podían continuar una relación a escondidas, rogando por los momentos a solas, buscando por los minutos para decirse " _Te amo_ ".

Harry no podía ser egoísta en esto con ella. Por muy doloroso que fuera afrontar su realidad.

Eran niños queriendo jugar un rol de adultos.

 _I think I've already lost you_

 _I think you're already gone_

 _I think I'm finally scared now_

 _And you think I'm weak, I think you're wrong_

Los diálogos replicados regresaron a la memoria de Harry al verla frente a sí, a varios metros de distancia. Conforme pasaban los segundos, otro kilometro los separaba más. Era como si Hermione ya se hubiera ido.

No podía dejarla marcharse.

— Sé qué crees que no hay solución, pero Hermione, déjame encontrarla. Sé que puedo ser mejor. Que puedo hacerlo. No más intentos… — conforme hablaba avanzaba hacia ella — Te necesito en mi vida. No porque sea egoísta, o tema perderte, sino porque eres todo lo que necesito, estoy seguro de eso ahora.

 _I think you're already leaving_

 _Feels like your hand is on the door_

 _I thought this place was an empire_

 _And now I'm relaxed and I can't be sure_

La barbilla de Hermione tembló.

— Por favor, no me pidas dar marcha atrás y salir de esto — le rogó Harry.

Hermione alzó la mirada hacia él.

— No es tan simple — su voz inestable.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, deteniéndose a un palmo de distancia.

 _But I think you're so mean, I think we should try_

 _I think I could need this in my life_

 _And I think I'm scared, I think too much_

 _I know it's wrong, it's a problem I'm dealing_

— Lo sé. Sé que será difícil creer en nosotros después de todas las trabas que pusimos en el camino. Pero prefiero vivir eso que el infierno si no te tengo a mi lado…

La castaña mordió su labio inferior, su respiración haciéndose inestable.

— Merlín, Hermione, haré lo que sea. Sólo dilo y me enfrentaré a lo que sea — la miró implorante.

 _If you're gone maybe it's time to come home_

 _There's an awful lot of breathing room but I can hardly move_

 _If you're gone, baby, you need to come home_

' _Cause there's a little bit of something me in everything in you_

— No me importa si me toma un año, una década o una vida… atravesaré cielo, mar y tierra si así lo pides… — replicó apresurado — Dios, ¿es que no ves que muero cada segundo que pasa y no me dejas acercarme a ti? — le cuestionó apasionado.

Lágrimas brillaron en los ojos de Hermione. Una batalla reflejándose en su ser.

— Y sé que decidiste que eso no es suficiente, que los intentos y el miedo son injustas debilidades, que lo nuestro quizás no fue lo que realmente queríamos si no le prestamos la suficiente importancia, — rememoró con presura — y aun así te pido que nos des otra oportunidad.

 _I bet you're hard to get over_

 _I bet the room just won't shine_

 _I bet my hands I can stay here_

 _And I bet you need more than you mind_

Los hombros de Hermione temblaron en silenciosos sollozos, viendo como Harry le entregaba su alma en bandeja de plata.

— Hermione, por Merlín, no nos dejes terminar así… Si te vas… — su voz se cortó, ahogando un lamento — No te vayas. No me pidas a mí rendirme — le rogó.

Sus manos se alzaron, atreviéndose a tomarla de los brazos, sintiéndola temblar bajo su toque.

 _And I think you're so mean, I think we should try_

 _I think I could need this in my life_

 _And I think I'm just scared that I know too much_

 _I can't relate and that's a problem I'm feeling_

— No puedes mentirme y decirme que esto no te está destrozando como a mí. Termina con la agonía, te lo suplico… ¡Te amo demasiado!, ¡eres todo lo que tengo!… Tú eres lo único que importa, al fin me doy cuenta de eso. Dime que no es demasiado tarde. Dime que aun puedo recuperarte… — le suplicó — Dime que me amas… — un par de lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos.

— Har…

Estrellando sus labios contra los de ella, Harry acalló sus réplicas, fundiendo su cuerpo al suyo. Si ella pensaba que la dejaría ir así sin más, sin luchar; entonces había subestimado su inteligencia durante todos estos años. Porque claramente él jamás dejaría que lo suyo terminara.

 _If you're gone maybe it's time to come home_

 _There's an awful lot of breathing room but I can hardly move_

 _If you're gone, baby, you need to come home_

 _Come home_

 _There's a little bit of something me in everything in you_

Y si Hermione quería que esto terminara, tendría que empezar por alejarse, porque él no lo haría. E incluso aun entonces, la seguiría de rodillas, rogando por una oportunidad que sabía merecían.

Simplemente no podía darse por vencido en algo que era verdadero, puro.

Hermione era todo lo que necesitaba en la vida.

 _I think you're so mean, I think we should try_

 _I think I could need this in my life_

 _And I think I'm scared, do I talk too much_

 _I know it's wrong, it's a problem I'm dealing_

Aire en sus pulmones. Sangre en sus venas. Hermione en sus brazos.

Nada cobraba más importancia que esas tres cosas. Lo demás eran cosas insignificantes, debilidades innecesarias a comparación de su amor por ella.

Había sido demasiado estúpido al ponerlos de lado ante todo el mundo, pero era momento de madurar, de demostrarle que por ella él sería una mejor persona.

Que ya lo era.

 _If you're gone maybe it's time to come home_

 _There's an awful lot of breathing room but I can hardly move_

 _And if you're gone, yeah, baby, you need to come home_

 _Come home_

 _There's a little bit of something me in everything in you_

 _Something_

 _Everything in you_

Los alientos se mezclaron al separarse, Harry sonrió al sentir el suspiro de Hermione impactando en sus labios hinchados. Sus ojos se abrieron reticentes, sólo para borrar la sonrisa de su rostro al ver la niebla de confusión en los ojos de su mejor amiga.

Una lágrima se liberó de los ojos castaños al negar con la cabeza, retrocediendo un par de pasos, dándole la espalda. Una mano temblorosa cubriendo sus labios, reprendiéndose por su debilidad.

* * *

Harry dio un paso atrás después de un incómodo silencio, pasándose la mano por el cabello hasta masajear su nuca; un nudo de pesadumbre creciendo en su garganta.

Un dolor más grande no podía ser concebido.

Sus piernas inestables apenas tuvieron la fuerza necesaria para llevarlo hasta la cama, obligándolo a sentarse antes de caer en medio de la habitación.

Esto era.

El dolor.

La pérdida.

 _This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us_

 _It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust_

 _I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_

 _I'm staring down myself, counting up the years_

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta aquí?, ¿cómo habían dejado que su relación se fuera a pique?

Los recuerdos volvieron a sus mentes con nitidez.

Las peleas. Las excusas. Las separaciones. Las omisiones.

 _Steady hands, just take the wheel…_

 _And every glance is killing me_

 _Time to make one last appeal… for the life I lead_

Flash Back

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué? — le cuestionó Harry distraídamente, perdido en el movimiento de sus labios al hablar. Inclinándose hacia ella.

Hermione lo detuvo, poniendo una mano en su pecho mientras reía divertida.

— Harry… sabes bien de que hablo. ¿Cuándo les diremos a todos? — le cuestionó emocionada.

La sonrisa bobalicona se borró del rostro del moreno.

— ¿Qué pasa? — lo miró con confusión.

— Sobre eso… yo pensaba… Bueno, en realidad quería pedirte… Es sólo que con todo recién y eso… Así que pensé que lo mejor…

El entrecejo de Hermione se frunció al verlo balbucear mientras daba un par de pasos atrás, rehuyendo su mirada.

— ¿No quieres decirles?

Harry pasó saliva, clavando la mirada en sus zapatos.

— No es que no quiera — murmuró.

— ¿Entonces qué es? — le preguntó con temor.

— Ron y Ginny.

Fin Flash Back

 _Stop and stare_

 _I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

 _Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

 _But I've become what I can't be, oh_

Rememorar su cobardía lo hizo maldecirse en silencio. Apenas habían iniciado a salir, y él había hecho infeliz a Hermione a segundos de pedirle una relación. ¿Cómo podía rogar una nueva oportunidad si él echó a perder la única que tenía?

¿Tan cobarde era que puso la felicidad de la mujer que amaba por debajo de los deseos de los demás?

Era un idiota.

 _Stop and stare_

 _You start to wonder why you're here not there_

 _And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

 _But fair ain't what you really need_

 _Oh, can you see what I see_

Hermione intentó por enésima vez controlar los latidos de su errático corazón. ¿Por qué Harry tenía que volver su cabeza un lío de confusión cada vez que estaba cerca?

Sus labios se sentían en llamas ante el recuerdo de su beso. El calor de sus brazos aun tenía de punta los cabellos de su nuca.

Si tan sólo hubiera mostrado ésa misma pasión por lo que fue alguna vez su relación. Si hubiera mostrado ante todos cuanto le importaba, cuan enamorado estaba.

 _They're trying to come back, all my senses push_

 _Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could…_

 _Steady feet, don't fail me now_

 _Gonna run till you can't walk_

 _Something pulls my focus out_

 _And I'm standing down…_

Flash Back

— No lo sé Hermione, todo el mundo estará ahí.

— Ése es el punto, que nos vean juntos. Harry, no podemos seguir ocultándonos de ellos. Eventualmente sabrán que nos amamos — le hizo ver.

Harry rascó su mandíbula con indecisión marcada en cada uno de sus gestos.

— Lo sé, pero…

— Pero ¿qué?, ¿no quieres que se den cuenta que estamos juntos?, ¿que lo hemos estado por ocho meses?… La guerra terminó Harry, es momento de que seamos felices.

— ¿No lo eres ya? — atajo con vacilación, regresando a verla.

Rubor cubrió las mejillas de Hermione.

— Lo soy, pero… — replicó en el acto.

— ¿Pero? — insistió nervioso.

— Ya no quiero ocultar lo nuestro… — tomó un respiro antes de añadir: — A veces creo que no quieres decirle a nadie que estamos juntos. Es como si… — un gesto de dolor cruzó por su rostro antes de mirar hacia otro lado — como si te avergonzaras de nosotros.

Fin Flash Back

 _Stop and stare_

 _I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

 _Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

 _But I've become what I can't be, oh_

Pero habían sido cobardes, demasiado cómodos para vivir en el silencio, demasiado aterrados de la reacción de los demás.

Ellos mismos condenaron su amor.

Entonces ¿qué hacer?, ¿qué decir para remediar tres años de mutismo?

 _Stop and stare_

 _You start to wonder why you're here not there_

 _And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

 _But fair ain't what you really need_

 _Oh, you don't need_

Flash Back

— Ginny irá con su novio del momento, Ron irá con Luna. ¿Por qué ellos pueden seguir con sus vidas y disfrutar de sus relaciones mientras yo tengo que conformarme con las migajas que nos ofreces cuando no hay nadie cerca? — levantó la voz Hermione.

Harry apretó sus dientes, haciéndolos rechinar.

— ¿Migajas dices?, ¡te propuse festejar tu cumpleaños en casa de tus padres e invitar a todos y dijiste que no!, ¿quién es el que ofrece migajas? — arremetió.

— No, no fue así. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando dijiste que sería perfecto que estuviéramos todos juntos, como antes. En ningún momento mencionaste que haríamos publica nuestra relación — le espetó molesta.

— Son tus padres, Hermione — replicó con obviedad.

— Por favor Harry, serán los reyes de Inglaterra, pero ni aun cuando te amenazaran por cortarte la cabeza, ¡jamás les confesarías que somos novios desde hace año y medio! — exclamó con las mejillas encendidas.

Harry sintió sus orejas desprender vapor.

— Sólo creo que deberíamos esperar un poco…

Hermione sacudió su cabeza, retrocediendo.

— Ni siquiera lo intentas — lo interrumpió.

— No me entiendes — contraatacó Harry.

— A veces me pregunto porque seguimos juntos.

— No quisiste decir eso… ¿Hermione?

Pero ella abandonó la habitación sin responder.

Fin Flash Back

 _Ohhh, ohhh_

 _What you need, what you need…_

Sintiendo el nudo en su garganta crecer conforme pasaban los segundos, Hermione se atrevió a enfrentarlo, encontrando a Harry sentado en la cama que muchas veces compartieron en el pasado, sobre todo los últimos tres meses, cuando decidieron rentar un apartamento en Londres y vivir juntos, haciéndoles creer a sus conocidos que serían compañeros solamente mientras sus estudios finalizaran.

Decenas de recuerdos la hicieron morderse el labio inferior, evitando que las lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos hinchados.

Las noches compartidas. Los amaneceres abrazados. Las tardes divertidas. Incluso aquella vez que ella se enfermó de influenza y él se metió en la cama con ella, mimándola a pesar de sus intentos porque la dejara sola o lo contagiaría. Cada momento desfiló tras sus ojos.

Harry, girando el rostro hacia ella, y pareciendo compartir los mismos recuerdos, la miró con una expresión tan desolada que le cortó el aliento, haciéndola vacilar. Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera decir una palabra, éste asintió en silencio.

 _Stop and stare_

 _I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

 _Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

 _But I've become what I can't be_

 _Oh, do you see what I see_

— Lo entiendo… — murmuró con la voz ronca — Entiendo porque esto debe terminar, y por cuantas múltiples razones… — se puso de pie — Entiendo que estropeé todo, siempre anteponiendo a los demás que considerar tus sentimientos… — se pasó una mano por los ojos, limpiando sus pestañas húmedas — Entiendo que probablemente sea la última persona que quieras en tu vida ahora, después de todo lo que te he lastimado… — aclaró su garganta — Entiendo que yo mismo acabe con lo que teníamos, y quizás nunca más vuelvas a confiar en mi ni como tu mejor amigo… — su voz se cortó, haciéndolo morder sus labios, evitando que temblaran.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior, imitándolo, un par de lágrimas liberándose de sus ojos. Aquí estaba. La despedida, se dijo.

Harry caminó hacia ella.

— Y a pesar de todo eso, aun quiero estar contigo… — gotas cálidas salieron de sus ojos verdes, humedeciendo la moldura de sus gafas; aquellas que Hermione había reparado tantas veces — Aun quiero dormir y despertar a tu lado. Aun quiero pasar todo el día hablando contigo, y pensando en ti cuando no estás a mi lado. Aun quiero reír y llorar contigo. Incluso aun quiero que peleemos, porque eso significa que aún nos importa el otro… — tomó una pausa, llegando hasta ella, entrelazando sus dedos, y buscando su mirada cuando Hermione bajó su barbilla, evitando que viera como lloraba en silencio — Pero lo que más quiero, — limpió su mejilla con suavidad, sintiéndola temblar — es poder llegar a ti, después de un pésimo día, sabiendo que nada importa. Ni el mundo. Ni nuestros amigos. Ni nuestras obligaciones. Sólo nosotros dos, porque al principio y al final nos seguimos amando tanto, que aun cuando lo hacemos en silencio, tuvimos y seguimos teniendo el mismo coraje que nos motivó a estar juntos…

Alzó su rostro, conectando sus miradas. Por ambas corrían lágrimas silenciosas.

— Aun quiero estar contigo Hermione. Más que nada. Y te prometo que ya no puedo seguirlo callando… — tragando el nudo de emoción en su garganta, respiró profundamente antes de decir: — ¿Tú aun quieres estar conmigo?

* * *

¿Aun quería estar con él?, se preguntó Hermione, todavía mirándolo a los ojos después de varios segundos de silencio.

Sus palabras repitiéndose en su memoria al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. ¿Aún tenía ése coraje del que Harry hablaba?

 _Por favor di que sí. Por favor di que sí_ , le rogó éste con la mirada.

 _I'm running out of ways to make you see_

Flash Back

— No puedo creerlo. No puedo creer que al fin haya acabado. Merlín, ¡creo que ahora sí podría ponerme a cantar! — manifestó Hermione con una risa mientras extendía los brazos hacia los lados, dando vueltas en medio del patio principal.

Harry, con ojeras cubriendo sus ojos cansados, la miró con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, viéndola disfrutar del momento aun a pesar de las heridas en su cuerpo.

Ron, ausente en su pequeña celebración por estar adentro con su familia, hubiera corrido a pedirle a Colin su cámara fotográfica para grabar ése momento para siempre.

El recuerdo de su mejor amigo y por qué no estaba ahí, o que no podrían pedirle nunca más a Colin un favor, lo hicieron borrar su sonrisa de inmediato. Sintiendo que se quedaba sin aliento.

Hermione, sin mirarlo, y con los ojos cerrados, detuvo sus giros, regresando a verlo al sentir su pesadumbre.

— Harry… — lo llamó.

— Yo sólo… — jadeó ahogado, sintiendo las fuerzas abandonar su cuerpo.

Hermione se precipitó hacia él, alcanzando a sostenerlo antes de que cayera de rodillas, ayudándolo a sentarse sobre los escombros.

— Está bien, todo está bien. ¿Entiendes?; ya no hay nadie que pueda dañarnos. Nunca más — lo tranquilizó, acariciando su espalda con movimientos circulares.

Harry alzó la mirada hacia ella, viendo la sangre seca cubrir parte de su rostro preocupado. Otro recuerdo desfilando en su memoria; el de una Hermione luchando fieramente contra Bellatrix Lestrange aun sabiendo que no podría vencerla. Aun combatiendo.

— No quiero perderte nunca — se encontró diciendo.

El entrecejo de Hermione se frunció brevemente, antes de mirarlo con calidez.

— Yo ya te perdí una vez… ¡por favor no vuelvas a irte! — lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos, antes de que un par se liberara de sus ojos.

Llanto borrando el recuerdo de una batalla en la cual por poco se pierden. Una gota salina brillando en los labios de Hermione. Antes de saber lo que hacía, Harry se inclinó hacia ella, capturándola entre los suyos, buscando por ése néctar que estaba curando el dolor de su alma y la añoranza por ella.

— Te quiero, Hermione.

Hermione lo haló hacia ella, volviéndolo a besar.

Fin Flash Back

 _I want you to stay here beside me_

 _I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am_

 _So just tell me today and take my hand_

Contemplando el temblor de sus labios, Harry rememoró las múltiples ocasiones en que se besaron. La primera vez, cuando el temor por perderla le abrió los ojos del alma. La segunda vez, apenas un respiro después, dándose cuenta que ya no podían ser simples amigos. La tercera vez, cuando descubrieron que no podían permanecer separados. Adictos al otro.

¿Sería ésta la última?, se preguntó, inclinándose hacia ella y rogando porque no lo fuera. Hermione cerró los ojos, esperando el contacto.

 _Please take my hand_

 _Please take my hand_

 _Please take my hand_

Flash Back

— Te amo.

Emitiendo un gemido ahogado al darse cuenta de sus palabras, Hermione se separó de Harry cual, si la hubiera electrocutado, mirándolo con los ojos dilatados.

Harry, pareciendo petrificado, no pudo más que pasar saliva.

— Yo… Hermione, yo…

— ¡No necesitas decir nada! — se apresuró a decir con voz chillona.

Harry sacudió su cabeza, desviando la mirada a sus zapatos mientras restregaba sus manos sudorosas en la tela de su pantalón.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior, escuchando la taquicardia reventando sus tímpanos.

¿Amor?, ¿de esto se trataba la relación que tenían?

Amor. La mera palabra mandó un estremecimiento a su sistema nervioso. Por supuesto que amaba a Harry. Pero era demasiado pronto, se dijo. Habían pasado tan sólo cinco semanas desde que empezaron a salir. Ni siquiera le habían dicho a nadie que estaban juntos. Entonces ¿cómo era posible que estuvieran enamorados?

Harry movió el pie con nerviosismo, escarbando en el pasto cual niño regañado.

— Pensé que sería yo la primera que lo diría — confesó Hermione con expresión avergonzada.

Rubor cubrió las mejillas de Harry cuando alzó la mirada hacia ella.

— Lo s… — jadeó abrumado, siendo callado por la mano de Hermione, sellando sus labios.

— Yo también te amo — sonrió, emoción brillando en sus ojos castaños al abalanzarse sobre él, haciéndolo tambalearse.

Harry suspiró con emocionado alivio, estrechándola contra sí.

— Te amo — repitió con más seguridad.

Fin Flash Back

 _Just say yes_

 _Just say there's nothing holding you back_

 _It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind_

 _Only love_

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Hermione, entrelazando los brazos en el cuello de Harry, buscando estabilidad ante el choque de emociones que le nublaron los sentidos al incrementar la intensidad del ósculo.

Como el mero contacto de sus células podía doblegar su más fuerte convicción. Harry siempre había tenido ése poder sobre ella, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de eso.

Si fuera así, mantendría las distancias, permitiéndole pensar; no extinguiendo sus ideas con el simple suspiro de su aliento mentolado.

 _It's so simple and you know it is_

 _You know it is_

 _We can't be to and fro like this_

 _All our lives_

Flash Back

— Nos deben de estar esperando — musitó Hermione sobre los labios de Harry.

 _¡Que esperen!_ , pensó éste mientras seguía besando a la castaña. Tres semanas, Hermione se había marchado con sus padres por 21 largos e interminables días a unas vacaciones por Italia y aunque él le rogó y estuvo tentado a romper su palabra, no había Aparecido en el país de los solteros más guapos (como había escuchado decir una vez a Luna soñadoramente), en el cual su novia estaba.

Por primera vez en su relación, Harry había sentido un ataque de celos al saber que Hermione estaba al alcance de ésos italianos refinados y románticos por los cuales suspiraba el 90% de la población femenina.

21 días, rememoró. Tres semanas de espera en silencio, recordando que Hermione le había pedido ése tiempo para estar con su familia. Y aunque estuvo tentado cada segundo en ir tras ella, cumplió con su palabra.

Y los celos se extinguieron al verla frente a sí, conteniéndose por abalanzarse sobre él, sabiendo que estaban rodeados por todos.

Benditos fueran los regalos, pensó. Porque sin ésa replica en miniatura del coliseo romano, ahora Harry seguiría en la sala, escuchando las anécdotas del matrimonio Granger, y no a solas con Hermione en su habitación.

— Harry… en serio… ya tardamos demasiado… — le habló Hermione entre besos.

— Veintiún días… — murmuró inconforme, deslizando sus labios a su cuello.

— D-de acuerdo — acordó la castaña con la respiración entrecortada, haciendo caso omiso de lo demás.

Fin Flash Back

 _You're the only way to me_

 _The path is clear_

 _What do I have to say to you?_

 _For Gods sake, dear_

Grageas de todos los sabores. Harry nunca le había dicho esto a Hermione, pero cada vez que la besaba, descubría en sus labios un nuevo sabor. Era por eso que él ya no podía comer las grageas de todos los sabores, porque de nada servía comer un dulce cuando ya tenía sus sabores favoritos en los labios de Hermione.

¿Podría decir el día de su muerte, que aun en su último beso, seguía descubriendo un nuevo sabor en sus labios?, se cuestionó.

Esperaba que sí. Como ansiaba que sí fuera de ésa manera. Porque no podía concebir la idea de compartir algo tan extraordinario con alguien más.

 _For Gods sake, dear_

 _For Gods sake, dear_

 _For Gods sake, dear_

 _For Gods sake, dear_

Flash Back

— Pero ¿qué Ron no sale con alguien de la Academia? — le interrogó Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Hermione mordió su labio inferior, regresando a verlo de reojo.

— Y… ¿tú irás? — le preguntó titubeante.

— No lo sé… — respondió con sinceridad. Hermione asintió en silencio — Quiero decir, todos ellos son solteros. Pero tú y yo… — rascó su nuca con nerviosismo — Tampoco es como que te fuera a engañar o algo, sabes que no soy de esos, pero el sólo pensar que iré y a ti no te gustaría que estuviera rodeado de, bueno, mis acosadoras… Digo, tampoco son muchas, y la mayoría son las mismas de Hogwarts… — se calló, exhalando un bufido ante lo último — Tú sabes que quiero decir — finalizó con un dejo de vergüenza.

Hermione lo regresó a ver sonriente.

— Ahora entiendes lo que yo tengo que pasar cuando Ginny y Luna me invitan a sus excursiones nocturnas por solteros — se burló.

— Sí, bueno, al menos tú no escuchas de ellas nada relacionado a lo "despampanante" que me he puesto — rumió entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué? — Hermione se ahogó en una carcajada.

Fin Flash Back

 _Just say yes_

 _Just say there's nothing holding you back_

 _It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind_

 _Only love_

— Di que sí.

El susurro de Harry, impactando en sus labios hinchados, envió un estremecimiento a todo el cuerpo de Hermione, haciendo que abriera los ojos.

— Di que sí… — repitió — Di que aún me amas. Di que merecemos otra oportunidad.

Hermione pasó saliva, encontrándose sin palabras y sin la fuerza para realizar otro movimiento.

 _Just say yes_

 _Coz I'm aching and I know you are too_

 _For the touch of your warm skin_

 _As I breathe you in_

Flash Back

— No puedo creer que en un par de semanas entraremos al último año en la Academia. Parece que fue tan sólo ayer cuando…

— Nos fugamos al bosque de Dean, lo sé — la interrumpió Harry, apoyando su barbilla en su mano, con expresión soñadora.

— Que terminamos Hogwarts — completó con diversión.

— Ah, sí, eso también — asintió distraído.

Hermione meneó la cabeza, continuando con la tarea de empacar sus libros. Aún faltaba semana y media para iniciar el ciclo escolar, pero era mejor empezar temprano. No quería sufrir el incidente de Harry del año pasado, cuando llegó a los dormitorios y se dio cuenta que había empacado todo, excepto ropa interior.

— ¿Ya empezaste a empacar? — le preguntó.

Harry sacudió su cabeza, regresando a verla.

— Aun falta.

— Harry…

— Hermione… — imitó su tono enojado. Sonriendo inocente al ver su entrecejo fruncirse con advertencia — No quiero perder el tiempo guardando mis cosas en cajas. Prefiero pasar cada minuto contigo. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que no sabemos quién será tu compañera éste año.

Hermione dejó caer sus hombros, recordando la bruja de aspecto gótico con la cual tuvo la desdicha de ser asignada un semestre atrás. Harry no pudo poner un pie en el dormitorio sin pasar por un largo interrogatorio acerca de los poderes sobrenaturales del Elegido.

— En realidad, estaba pensando en buscar un sitio fuera de la Academia… — confesó. Harry se incorporó de la cama rápidamente — Por supuesto, tendría que buscar muy bien. Las rentas son demasiado altas en el centro — regresó su atención a las cajas medio llenas.

— ¡O podríamos vivir juntos! — graznó Harry de pronto.

— ¿Qué? — lo regresó a ver Hermione.

— ¿Qué? — repitió éste en un hilito de voz.

Fin Flash Back

 _I can feel your heart beat through my shirt_

 _This was all I wanted, all I want_

 _It's all I want_

 _It's all I want_

 _It's all I want_

 _It's all I want_

— Di que esto te duele tanto como a mí.

— Harry…

— Lo sé Hermione. No puedes negarlo. Lo siento.

Hermione maldijo a su traicionero corazón, palpitando acelerado contra el pecho de Harry.

— Eres todo lo que quiero… — acunó su rostro entre sus manos — Déjame ser todo lo que necesites.

— Ya eres todo lo que necesito… — confesó con sinceridad — Pero, ¿es eso suficiente?

— Lo es ahora. Lo fue siempre — asintió seguro.

Hermione frunció su ceño con dolor ante los recuerdos.

— Sólo dime que hacer. Que decir… — le rogó — Dime cómo debo amarte. Sólo no me pidas que no lo haga.

— Harry… — jadeó sin aliento.

 _Just say yes_

 _Just say there's nothing holding you back_

 _It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind_

 _Only love_

Flash Back

— Te amo… Amo cada peca de tu rostro… Amo cada pequeña arruga formada por tu sonrisa…

— Harry…

— ¿Qué? — elevó la cabeza, encontrándose con su mirada divertida.

— Estás hablando mucho.

Con el cabello desordenado y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, Harry le sonrió con un dejo de vergüenza.

— Creí que te gustaba cuando te decía éstas cosas — le recordó.

— Sí, pero, digamos que no en éste preciso momento — señaló con el rostro sonrosado.

Harry sonrió con un brillo travieso en la mirada, teniendo una buena vista de sus senos elevándose ante su respiración agitada. Hermione lo golpeó levemente en el brazo al perder su atención, consiguiendo que riera.

— No lo siento — la regresó a ver con adoración.

Hermione meneó la cabeza, elevando una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

— Merlín, me vuelves loca — le sonrió.

— Puedo encontrar muchas formas de volverte loca — levantó una ceja en un gesto sugerente.

Las mejillas de Hermione resplandecieron mientras sus ojos se teñían de pasión. Harry depositó un beso sobre su blanca piel, encima de su corazón acelerado, absorbiendo sus latidos.

— Te voy a amar por siempre, Hermione.

— Yo también. Lo prometo — halando a sus labios, se perdieron entre las sábanas.

Fin Flash Back

 _Just say yes_

 _Coz I'm aching and I know you are too_

— No puedo…

Harry dejó caer sus brazos, su rostro contorsionándose en un gesto de dolor al bajar la mirada. Hermione lo detuvo antes de que diera un paso atrás, lágrimas brillando en sus ojos cuando lo tomó de los antebrazos.

— No puedo seguir con esto. No puedo permanecer alejada de ti — completó.

Harry la regresó a ver con rapidez, latidos presentes en su corazón reconstruido.

— Ésta es la manera en que nosotros amamos. No necesitamos decirnos más, decirle a nadie. Si te vas, si me voy, todo está incompleto. No me importa ya detenerme para mirar hacia un pasado que hemos dejado donde pertenece… — habló segura.

— Hermione… sólo di sí — susurró, aproximándose a ella, apoyando su frente sobre la suya.

— Sí… — musitó en respuesta, asintiendo levemente, sonriendo a través de las lágrimas sanadoras — Aun quiero estar contigo.

Harry no necesito más para volverla a besar, sabiendo que, aunque su amor era afónico, ellos lo cantaban cada vez que estaban juntos.

 _For the touch of your warm skin_

 _As I breathe you in_


End file.
